


(It's) Showtime

by CloudHop



Series: hello [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudHop/pseuds/CloudHop
Summary: Daehwi doesn't remember agreeing to a second date.





	(It's) Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, I decided to do a second part to this silly idea. This ship....ah....

Daehwi basically forgets everything that happened with Dongho in the week leading up to the second date. It could be something of a defense mechanism, but a more likely explanation is the fact that the week is more hectic than anybody could have predicted.

They’re saddled with housing a frazzled Seonho while at the same time writing material for their new album and preparing for a magazine photo shoot to promote their next tour. From what Daehwi can gather from Seonho’s excited chatter the apartment above his flooded, causing a massive drip that has resulted in some gnarly (and toxic) mold. Daehwi resolutely avoids looking at the photos Seonho shows the group. There’s also something about roommate drama, but Daehwi isn’t really paying attention at that point.

Tuesday, Daehwi hides from the world and furiously scribbles out new lyrics. He ignores nearly everybody and only leaves his room to eat. He watches Seonho, who’s in a daze, and can’t quite figure out what he’s staring at. He tries to follow Seonho’s gaze, and is only further confused when it lands on Minhyun. He’s thinking about asking Seonho about it, they’re still close after all, when Jisung turns and begins to scold him for not eating enough. The confused thoughts around Seonho disappear, and by the end of dinner Minhyun and Seonho don’t even cross his mind.

On Wednesday morning at 2 AM he coughs himself awake and decides he needs some water for his bizarrely dry throat. He’s immediately confused when he sees the kitchen light on, and he hears hushed voices whispering in what he can only assume is Mandarin. He doesn’t understand much, but he does pick out the words “Minhyun” and “NU’EST.” He decides to reveal himself then, and Guanlin and Seonho hush up quick as lightning. They switch into Korean effortlessly and begin talking about inane things. It’s suspicious in every sense of the word, but Daehwi’s brain is too sleep addled and foggy to really understand much, so he gets his water and heads back off towards his room. The whispers start up again but Daehwi is out cold before he can hear the telltale sniffles of somebody crying.

\----

Thursday morning is an awkward affair. Daehwi’s memories of the night before are spotty at best, but he does remember catching Guanlin and Seonho having a serious talk about something he couldn’t quite understand. Seonho’s eyes are red rimmed and puffy, signs of a hard night and lack of sleep. Minhyun seems to notice during breakfast and reaches over to try and comfort him. Seonho flinches back as if burned and Daehwi is more confused than ever. When he corners Seonho later in the kitchen his eyes are shifty and suspicious.

“Hey,” he starts. Seonho barely acknowledges him.

“What’s been up with you lately?”

Silence.

Then. “Can I tell you a secret?”  
A nod.

“I like somebody.”  
“Ah.”  
“It’s Minhyun.”

“…ah.”

Daehwi supposes he doesn’t have much authority on the matter considering he hasn’t liked anybody since his puppy crush on Jinyoung during Produce 101.

“Are you going to tell him?”

Seonho gives him a blank look.

“Are you really asking me this?”  
“I…okay. Fair.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be home by Saturday and then I can totally forget that I definitely have feelings for somebody seven years my senior.”  
It sounds pathetic and totally unrealistic, even to Daehwi’s ears.

“Sure Seonho.”

There’s an awkward moment and then Seonho nods.

“Cool. Great. Good talk Daehwi. I’m leaving now, I’ll see you later, uh huh, okay bye.”  
Daehwi shrugs and figures he should totally get something to eat considering he’s already in the kitchen. When he opens up the fridge he’s sorely disappointed to see it nearly empty save for a quarter full gallon of orange juice and tupperware full of something that resembles fried rice. The pantry is in a similar state if he didn’t count the massive bag of chips that definitely belong to Minhyun. Daehwi values his life, so he decides not to touch those. He settles on some expired crackers that taste like slightly salty dust but are still better than nothing.

\----  
Friday night, Jinyoung finds Daehwi watching reruns of the American version of Law and Order: SVU and drinking copious amounts of newly purchased banana milk that remind him of his childhood.

“...uh…what are you doing?”

“Watchin’ Law ‘n ‘rder,” Daehwi says around a mouthful of (also newly purchased) cookies.

“…what are you wearing?”

Daehwi looks down at himself.

“Sweats?”

“You’re going out on a date in…sweats.”  
“Uh, no.”

“So, you’re going to change?”  
“No. Because I’m not going out on a date.”

“Uh, yeah you are,” Jinyoung insists.  
“Uh, no I’m not,” Daehwi mimics back.

“Did you…did you forget?”  
“I wouldn’t forget something like a date Jinyoung.”

“Then you’re going to stand him up.”

“I told you, there’s no date. I’m not standing anybody up.”

“…you forgot you have a date with Dongho.”  
“I do no-” Daehwi pauses. “Fuuuuuu-”

“No cursing!” Jisung calls from the kitchen. Daehwi lets the beginning of the curse word fade off into nothingness.

“Okay, I forgot.”  
Jinyoung laughs and Daehwi is struck with a feeling of irritation because that is just not good friend etiquette.

“Go change into something nice,” Jinyoung says, and reluctantly, Daehwi abandons his half-finished episode and his cookies and his banana milk. When he comes back in a pair of dark slacks and a striped navy button up he finds his _supposed_ best friend eating _his_ cookies and drinking _his_ banana milk.  
“…Jinyoung.”

“It’s not like you were going to eat them.”

Daehwi frowns.

“Why are we friends?”

Jinyoung is about to retort when they hear a knock.

“Coming!” Jisung calls, and Daehwi sees him rush from the kitchen to the front door, apron still on. When he opens the door there are roses shoved into his face rather unceremoniously. From behind the petals Jisung can see a sheepish face.

“Ah…you’re, uh, not Daehwi.”

“I am not.”

“Uh…sorry. These aren’t for you.”

“I figured.”  
Daehwi decides to go save Dongho before he embarrasses himself any further.

“Thanks. They’re…” Daehwi looks at the red roses being held out. “Uh. Nice”

_Excessive._

Dongho beams.

“I’m glad you like them.”

Daehwi takes the flowers and hands them to Jisung immediately.

“Please put them in a vase.”

Jisung smiles, sugar sweet and parent-like.

“Have fun on your date!” he says, then fixes Dongho with a direct glare. “If he’s not back by eleven I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Ahaha. Ha. Haaaa…”

“That wasn’t a joke.”

“Hyung, stop scaring Dongho.”

Jisung gives Daehwi an indulgent smile and pats his head.

“No.”

And then he skips off back to the kitchen, humming _Showtime_ merrily and clutching the roses to his chest.

“Er, sorry about that.”  
Daehwi finally has time to survey Dongho’s clothing. He’s dressed much fancier than Daehwi, in a full black suit and a crisp white button up. No tie, thankfully.

“Ready to go?”

_No._

“Of course.”

Dongho makes a move to grab Daehwi’s hand, and Daehwi retracts immediately. Dongho looks hurt and Daehwi hastily maneuvers his hand into Dongho’s grasp. He can’t risk the sadness turning to anger. He figures a mildly crushed hand is probably better than a crushed skull.

“So…” Daehwi starts as they head to Dongho’s car. “Where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
_Fuck._

Daehwi gulps. They’re probably going to a remote location so nobody can hear his screams as he’s brutally murdered. He breaks out into a cold sweat and discreetly wipes at his forehead with his other hand. They get into Dongho’s car and Daehwi breathes out a sigh of relief as Dongho releases his hand. Daehwi allows the car ride to be filled with Dongho telling stories.

\----  
“…and then Seonho started hugging me and calling _me_ hyung, and I just don’t know how much more I can take.”

_Me neither. Fuck’s sake, how far away is this place? We’ve been driving for an hour._

Daehwi hums and pointedly doesn’t bring up the fact that Seonho’s clinginess to Minhyun is less than platonic.

“Ah, and did you hear? JBJ is going to release a new album soon! I can’t believe they’re all still together _and_ working for their labels. I mean, Sanggyun is probably swamped with his Topp Dogg and JBJ comeback. And Hyunbin is still working as a model. And Taehyun with Hotshot…ridiculous.”  
“Uh-huh. Crazy.”

It really does sound like a lot of work though. Wanna One is approaching a similar situation, but it seems their regulations are stricter. Minhyun has yet to receive approval to return to NU’EST or to do simultaneous promotions. Daehwi decides he probably shouldn’t bring that up.  
“But I’ve talked enough. Why don’t you tell me how you’ve been Daehwi-ah.”  
“…oh, ha, uh, not much. I’m, uh, pretty busy with Wanna One I guess.”  
Dongho nods, but his eyes remain on the road. Daehwi’s grateful to avoid Dongho’s incredibly piercing gaze.

“Don’t overwork yourself. Make sure you drink lots of water, and eat balanced meals, and sleep at least six hours a night. Don’t forget, your health is more important than anything Daehwi-ah.”  
“Oh, um, thanks hyung. I, uh, appreciate your concern.”

Dongho smiles. Daehwi blushes. Dongho caring about others is a side Daehwi hasn’t seen before, and he’s surprised at himself that he finds it a little endearing.

“Oh, we’re getting close! Sorry the drive has been so long, but I promise, you’re really going to like it.”

_I wouldn’t classify murder as something I really like…_

They drive for around 10 more minutes before pulling into a crowded parking lot. Daehwi’s body sags in relief at the amount of other people around them. There’s no way Dongho could be murdering him in such a crowd.

“Ah, hyung, it’s really crowded. Will we be able to find parking?”

“Oh, there’s valet parking. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll pay you back.”  
“Aish, Daehwi-ah, this is a date. Please, let me treat you.”

It’s probably best if Daehwi stops arguing.

“Okay hyung. Um. Thanks.”

They drive up to the valet and Dongho hands over the keys to a young man in a white button up and a dark purple vest.

“Enjoy your evening sirs.”  
“Thank you,” Dongho says. He grabs Daehwi’s hand to lead him to the front doors. Daehwi is smart enough this time to return the grasp.

“You really will love it. I promise.”  
“Okay. I trust you.”  
It’s a surprise that he means it.

\----  
The restaurant is ritzy, ritzier than any place he’s been before. It has high ceilings and sleek tile floors. Each table has an expensive looking tablecloth and is set with porcelain dishes of different sizes.

“Reservation for two, under Kang Dongho.”

“Right this way sirs.”  
Dongho is still holding his hand as they’re led to their table. Dongho pulls out Daehwi’s seat for him before taking his own. A dim candle flickers in the center of the table, casting a warm glow on Dongho’s face.

“Here are your menus sirs.”  
“Thank you.”

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“Water for now, thanks. Can we get a wine list?”  
“Of course sir. I’ll be back in a moment with your water and a wine list.”  
Daehwi chances a look at the menu. There are no prices. Even he is smart enough to know that it means if you have to ask the cost, you can’t afford it. Dongho is surveying the menu with a keen eye, nodding every so often and humming thoughtfully. Daehwi is feeling the stress of both the pressure of Dongho’s presence as well as the ridiculous luxury of the restaurant.

“Do you see anything you’d like?”

Daehwi starts and lets out a small squeak.

“Ah! Uh, sorry, what did you say?”

“On the menu?” Dongho continues. “Do you see anything?”

“Oh, uh,” Daehwi hesitates. He hasn’t really looked at the menu, too preoccupied by the fact that this place is so far out of his paygrade he can hardly believe it. “I…I’m not sure.”  
“Hm, let’s ask for the seasonal dishes, maybe you’ll like one of those.”  
“S-Sure hyung. Whatever you think is best.”  
Dongho smiles. The candlelight glints in his eyes.

“I just want you to have a good time Daehwi.”  
“O-Of course hyung.”  
The waiter returns soon with a platter containing two waters and a wine list.

“Here are your waters sir.” He places both on the table. “And your wine list.”  
“Thank you.”

“I will give you several more moments and then return for your orders.”  
Dongho nods and opens the wine list. Daehwi doesn’t try to make conversation and it seems Dongho is too busy pondering which wine to attempt it himself. When the waiter returns again, he has a pen and paper in hand.

“Hello, are you two ready to order?”  
“Yes, thanks. I’d like to ask about the seasonal options…”

Daehwi starts tuning them out as the waiter begins to list dishes.

“-hwi. Daehwi.”  
“Ah, hm?”  
“What would you like to order?”  
_Shit._

“Um, uh, wh-whatever you’re getting.”  
The waiter nods and writes something on his pad of paper.

“Would you like anything to drink with that?”  
Daehwi isn’t too cultured on wine, but the likelihood that all the wines were as equally expensive as the food was high. Dongho says a name that Daehwi can’t even imagine pronouncing and the waiter nods.

“Excellent choice,” he says, jotting another note down. “Your orders will be out soon.”

“Thanks,” Dongho smiles. The waiter bows and then takes his leave.

There’s awkward silence for a few moments and Daehwi clenches and unclenches his hands nervously.

“This place is, uh, really nice Dongho.”  
Dongho’s face lights up with a grin.  
“Really? I’m so glad you like it. The food is great here.”

Daehwi nods tightly.

“Also, uh, I didn’t get to say it, but you look, er…you look really, uh, good. Handsome.”

Dongho is blushing a bit, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

_Cute._

Daehwi frowns at his thought. Dongho? Cute? Ridiculous.

Dongho’s face falls.  
“Ah, uh, sorry, that was out of line.”

“Oh! Oh, uh, no, I wasn’t frowning at you. Uh, just thinking about something. Thanks hyung, you look nice too.”  
Dongho is back to smiling.

“Thanks Daehwi-ah. Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

_That I thought you were cute for a second?_

“Ah, no, it was nothing important hyung. Really.”

“Hm, okay. But if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you,” Dongho says. He moves his hand across the table and it takes all of Daehwi’s willpower not to flinch when it lands on his shoulder.

_Why is his arm so long._

“Oh, uh, thanks hyung. I’ll…I’ll keep that in mind.”

Daehwi tries to laugh lightly, but it comes off strained. It doesn’t seem to faze Dongho, who smiles, satisfied.

The silence is comfortable and Daehwi takes the time to observe the people around him. Everybody is dressed up and wealthy looking, a live piano player sits in the middle of the tables, playing softly, waiters in waistcoats and bowties are moving effortlessly, like clockwork, around each other. When Daehwi glances back at Dongho, he finds him already staring. It’s a deep, piercing gaze. It makes Daehwi embarrassed and nervous at the same time, and he feels his ears turn hot.

“D-Do I have something on my face hyung?”  
“Ah, no.” Dongho coughs. He seems to be the embarrassed one now. “I was uh, just, er…”

He pauses again, red bleeding onto cheeks.

“You…you just…I uh, I said it before, but...you look really handsome.”

Daehwi can still feel embarrassment flood through his body, but he can’t help but laugh a bit.

“Thanks,” he giggles. “You know…you’re…you’re something hyung.”

“…a good something?”

Dongho looks nervous. Like he cares about what Daehwi is going to say. Like a lot hinges on his next words.

“Yeah. A good something.”  
Dongho smiles.

\----  
When the waiter returns, it’s with plates of steaming hot food and a dark bottle of fancy red wine. He places the plates in front of them and then begins to pour the wine. It’s a deep red and Daehwi tries not to think of how it reminds him of blood.

“Please enjoy your meals sirs.”  
“Thank you.”  
He takes his leave and Dongho picks up his glass of wine. He swirls it around then takes a deep inhale.

_Sophisticated._

Daehwi, having never done this before, hurries to imitate him. He’s not sure he’s doing it right, but Dongho isn’t laughing at him, so he assumes he at least has to be somewhat correct. Daehwi isn’t quite sure what he’s ordered, but it smells good. He takes a bite and hums.

“This is really good Dongho-hyung.”  
Dongho beams.

“I’m so glad you like it.”  
They eat their meal in relative silence. Daehwi even sips his wine through it all, and by the end of his meal he’s left with an empty plate and a full stomach. There’s still some wine left in his glass, and he mimics what Dongho did earlier again, swirling it and inhaling before taking a sip. Dongho is just finishing off his meal as well, his wine glass empty.

“That was great,” Dongho says, letting out a satisfied sigh. Daehwi nods and even manages a small smile. The next time the waiter returns is with their check, and before Daehwi even has a chance to look at it, Dongho is handing the waiter a black card. When Dongho catches the hesitant look on his face he waves his hand.

“It’s a date. I’m treating you tonight Daehwi.”  
“…thank you hyung.”

The check returns and Dongho signs it quickly. The waiter bows as the two get up from their seats and Dongho moves to beside Daehwi, placing his hand on his lower back. The air outside is refreshingly cool and the sky has darkened considerably. The moon is a mere sliver in the sky but shines brightly all the same. Daehwi is lost staring at it as Dongho hands a card to the valet. He doesn’t even notice the return of Dongho’s hand to his back.

\----  
The drive back to his dorms seems anticlimactic in a way. They don’t speak much, but the silence hardly feels uncomfortable. It’s more relaxed than it’s ever been before. The engine hums quietly as they speed down empty roads. Daehwi watches as the road rushes by, and before he knows it his eyes are closed.

He’s awakened by a large hand rubbing at his shoulder. He makes a sound of discontentment and blinks his eyes open. His eyes feel heavy and his mouth is uncomfortably dry. He licks at his lips to try to alleviate the discomfort.

“Daehwi-ah, we’re back.”

“Thanks hyung.”

He gets out of the car and begins walking to his front door, rubbing at his still tired eyes. Dongho stops him with a slight grasp on his sleeve and he stops moving.

“I had a really nice time tonight Daehwi.”  
“Mm, me too.”  
He’s so tired.

“I hope we can do this again soon.”  
“Uh-huh, sure hyung.”

So very tired. He sees Dongho move in, but isn’t awake enough to fully grasp the situation. When lips land on his he makes a sound of surprise, but they’re gone by the time he has time to comprehend the action. Dongho is bright red again but his smile is a mile wide.

“Goodnight Daehwi.”  
“…Goodnight Dongho-hyung.”  
Dongho watches him the whole way as he walks to his front door. He’s let in by a grinning Jinyoung and he faintly hears the sounds of car wheels crunching over gravel.

“How was your date?” Jinyoung asks, voice excited and far too energetic for this hour.

“Great,” Daehwi says, already plodding to his room, Jinyoung following closely behind. He goes through the mechanical motions of changing into pajamas and collapses on his bed. Jinyoung seems to take the hint and leaves with a short laugh.

“Glad to hear it went well.”  
“Mmhmm…”

Daehwi eyes are fluttering shut, body bunched up underneath a mountain of covers. Belatedly he realizes that his nervousness around Dongho had dissipated early in the night, but he’s asleep before he has time to ponder the thought.

Miles away, in a sleek black car, Dongho smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> These kids...oh man. Hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll do a part 3 lol


End file.
